An arrangement for electrically and mechanically connecting of plug elements via a base to a circuit board is known, which is construed for high electrical and mechanical requirements. From WO 2010/063 459 of the same applicant, also connection arrangements for circuit boards are known which enable a directly plugging of a plug part onto a circuit board without a socket being fastened to the circuit board.
EP 2 246 939 discloses an electrical connection element consisting of an electrical contact, a housing and a clamping pin. The electrical contact comprises a contact portion and a terminal portion. A contacting on the circuit board is performed by inserting the contact portion into a breakthrough in the circuit board, wherein at least the inner surface of the breakthrough is provided with an electrical contact surface. The electrical contact of the connection element is formed in the contact portion as a slit sleeve-like part with a bellied shape. This sleeve-like contact portion is elastically tapering in its diameter in an axial direction when inserting into a breakthrough and returns approximately to its original shape when having a correct fit. In this state, the clamping pin is inserted into the contact portion, thereby clamping the contact portion to the inner surface of the breakthrough. Thus, a substantially entire surface electrical contact between the sleeve and the contacted breakthrough of the circuit board is formed.